


Já, pes

by Theryes



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryes/pseuds/Theryes
Summary: Důvěra je jedna z nejdůležitějších věcí. Je snadné ji ztratit a těžké získat. A když zradíte důvěru tvora, který na vás spoléhá, je to ještě o mnoho smutnější. Smutné příběhy ale mívají i dobré konce a tohle je jeden z nich.
Kudos: 1





	Já, pes

Už se vám někdy stalo, že by vás zradili ti, které jste měli nejraději? Že by vás třeba beze slova naložili do auta, strčili do bedny a tu nechali někde u cesty? Chtěl bych vám teď vyprávět svůj příběh, který se z počátku zdá tragický, ale měl šťastný konec.

Jmenuji se Don. Jsem střední plemeno královsky vyšlechtěného Kavalír King Charles Španěla. Říká se o mně, že jsem přítulný, své páníčky miluji a vždy jim budu věrným přítelem. Tak jsem se narodil, a tak jsem to také vnímal. 

Když mě asi v šestém týdnu, sám pořádně nevím, odtrhli od maminky, vlastně mi to nebylo líto. Čekalo mě krásné nové dobrodružství a já se moc těšil. 

Přijela si pro mě taková zvláštní rodinka. Tatínek vypadal jako hora. Mohutný, a když mě jeho ruce pohladily, přikrčil jsem se. Nic mi však neudělal a brzy jsem si na jeho dotek zvykl. Byl tvrdý, přesto krásný. Maminka, ta byla o poznání něžnější a její ruce jsem miloval ze všech nejvíc. Vždycky pro mě našly útěchu a pohlazení, kdykoliv jsem se přiblížil. 

Jestli jsem to pochopil správně, byl jsem Vánoční dárek. Děti maminky a tatínka mě dostaly pod stromečkem. Jak moc nadšené z toho byly ony, to nevím, ale já měl radost strašnou. Když mě našly vzadu zastrčeného, abych nebyl hned vidět, začal jsem nadšením štěkat a kvíkat a hrozně jsem se těšil, až se mě vyndají, že si budeme hrát. Věděl jsem, že maminka měla pro mě nějakou hračku a na tu jsem se také moc těšil. Dokonce byl pod tím stromečkem i můj ještě zabalený pelíšek a něco dobrého na zub.

Když rozbalili papír, který mě držel v bedničce, vyskočil jsem z ní plný radosti a začal všude skákat, všechny olizovat a kňučel jsem radostí. Nikdy v životě jsem se ještě takhle krásně necítil. A přesto už tehdy bylo ve vzduchu něco, co mě mělo varovat. 

Hned ten večer o mě děti moc velký zájem nejevily. Párkrát se se mnou někdo pomuchlal a pak mě odkopli, protože pod stromkem bylo ještě spousta zajímavých věcí. Ještě jsem to ale nechápal, byl jsem nadšený ze svých hraček, pelíšku, a když jsem chtěl pohlazení, šel jsem za maminkou. Vzpomínám si, že mě měla celý ten večer na klíně a hladila mě. Byl jsem tak spokojený.

Následujících několik týdnů jsem se měl jako v ráji. Všichni na mě byli neskutečně milí, pořád jsem dostával nějaké dobroty a věděl jsem, že právě tady s nimi chci být a to už napořád. Bral jsem je jako rodinu a byl bych ochoten obětovat jim život. 

Zhruba po měsíci se to však začalo horšit. Nerozuměl jsem tomu. Najednou jsem si musel o jídlo říkat. Kolikrát jsem stál u své misky a kňučel, škrábal do ní a několikrát jsem jí dokonce přinesl do obýváku, aby věděli, že mám taky hlad. Pokaždé jsem dostal novinami a byl jsem poslán na místo. Bez jídla, samozřejmě. Když už se někdo slitoval a něco mi dal, bylo to málo. Permanentně jsem tak byl hladový. O vodě ve druhé misce ani nemluvím. Vlastně si ani nepamatuju, kdy mi ji za ten poslední měsíc, co jsem s nimi strávil, vyměnili. Jediné, co jakž takž fungovalo, bylo venčení, ale vždycky jenom na chvilku. Neměl jsem možnost se proběhnout, očuchat si to, označkovat terén. Jako by mě najednou neměli rádi. To jsem si však nepřipouštěl. Vždyť já bych pro ně udělal cokoliv. Takhle jsem to bral a nikdo by mi nenamluvil, že oni to vidí jinak. 

Později jsem se už ani nedočkal pohlazení. Doma jsem byl v jednom kuse sám, nikdo si se mnou nechtěl hrát, nikdo pro mě neměl vlídného slova a pamlsek? Ten jsem neviděl, ani nepamatuju. 

Jednoho večera, to byla venku děsná zima a mně v tom sněhu zábly pacičky, mě tatínek vzal, posadil do bedýnky, přikryl dekou a naložil do auta. Jeli jsme sami. Na chvilku jsem měl pocit, že by zase všechno mohlo být jako dřív. Myslel jsem si, že jedeme na výlet. Dokonce jsem ještě vrtěl ocáskem. Měl jsem jízdu v autě rád. Vždycky jsem koukal z okna a štěkal na všechno, co se venku hnulo. 

Jenže tenhle výlet byl jiný. Když jsem zastavili, tatínek vystoupil, vyndal mě i s krabicí a postavil k cestě. Chtěl jsem vylézt ven, ale řekl mi, že mám sedět a ani se nehnout. Poslechl jsem ho. Vždycky jsem poslechl. Myslel jsem si, že je to nějaká hra. Že tady na něj počkám a on se pro mě za chvíli vrátí. Jakmile nasedl do auta, ještě stále jsem tomu věřil. 

Když ale světla jeho auta zmizela v dáli a mě pohltila černočerná tma, dostal jsem strach. Byl jsem někde, kde jsem to neznal, úplně sám a venku byla strašná zima. Ta deka, co jsem měl přes sebe mi moc nepomáhala. 

Během chvilky jsem se třásl a začal jsem své páníčky volat. Přece by mě tady nenechali. Vždyť mě milovali jako já je. Vždyť ještě nedávno mi maminka říkala, že jsem jejich maličký hafánek a teď? Teď jsem seděl sám v bedně někde na konci světa a pomalu se do mě vkrádal mráz. 

Nakonec jsem usnul vyčerpáním, zimou, hladem... ani nevím, co všechno v tom ještě bylo. 

Probudil jsem se asi půl hodinky na to. Klepal jsem se úplně strašně, už ani štěkat mi nešlo. Pořád víc mi padala víčka a chtělo se mi spát. Navíc jsem byl plný smutku, že mě tam skutečně nechali. Vůbec jsem tomu nerozuměl. Pak jsem zahlédl v dálce světla. Něco se ke mně blížilo a já z posledních sil pookřál. Dokonce se mi podařilo nějak vylézt z bedýnky a i přesto, že mě tak hrozně mrzly pacičky, běžel jsem těm světlům naproti. Čekal jsem, doufal jsem, že je to tatínek. Že se pro mě vrátil, naloží mě a zase pojedeme domů. 

Světla u mě skutečně zastavila. Na nic jsem nečekal a šel jsem tatínka z posledních sil přivítat. Jenže to nebyl tatínek. Byl to kdosi úplně neznámý, nikdy jsem ho neviděl. Zarazil jsem se a jen jsem na něj koukal. Nevěděl jsem, co si myslet. On mě bez jakýchkoliv řečí vzal do náruče a začal mě hladit. To bylo něco, co jsem už dlouhou dobu nezažil. Navíc v jeho náručí bylo teplo. Konečně teplo. 

Asi půl hodiny jsem takhle ležel v jeho náručí a postupně jsem se přestával klepat. Zahříval mě svým tělem a přitom mě bez ustání drbal za krkem. Byl jsem jako v ráji. Několikrát ke mně během té doby vlídně promluvil a dokonce řekl mé jméno. Měl jsem ho na známce na obojku. 

Když jsem se konečně přestal klepat, posadil mě na sedadlo vedle sebe a došel pro bedýnku, která byla ještě stále u silnice. Přinesl ji zpět do auta a chtěl, abych si do ní vlezl. Odmítal jsem. Bál jsem se, že když to udělám, zase mě někam odveze a tam mě nechá. Už jsem nic takového nechtěl. Chtěl jsem jít domů. Klidně s ním, ale hlavně jsem nechtěl být sám. Když teda pochopil, že do bedýnky mě nedostane, vyndal z ní deku a položil ji na sedadlo. Na tu jsem si už o poznání klidnější lehl a on mě do ní zabalil. 

Cestou jsme usnul, a když jsem se probral, byl jsem v kleci. Normálně v boxu o velikosti tak malé, že jsem se sotva mohl postavit a protáhnout si tlapky. Kolem byla spousta dalších psů a dokonce i koček a všichni vypadali ztrápeně asi jako já. Zase mě nechali samotného. 

Občas se na mě přišla podívat taková milá slečna. Vždycky mi přinesla něco dobrého, podrbala mě a zase šla. Nikdy nezůstala tak dlouho, abych se k ní mohl přitulit a třeba ji na znamení díků olíznout. 

Uplynulo několik dní a já mohl konečně na chvilku ven. Přesunuli mě z té malé klece do o poznání větší, ale pořád to nebylo ono. Ven jsem mohl vždycky jenom na chvilku a kolem mě bylo spousta jiných psů. Nemohl jsem si ale stěžovat na to, že by mi nedali najíst nebo by mě nepouštěli ven. 

Občas přišli nějaké děti a vzali nás pár na procházku nebo přinesli něco dobrého. Z čeho jsem měl však větší radost, byly návštěvy onoho tatínka, který mě tehdy zachránil. Od té doby, co jsem se tady probudil, jsem netoužil po ničem jiném, než být s ním. Znal jsem ho sotva chvilku a přesto mě dokázal naplnit pocitem lásky a štěstí, který jsem tak dlouho neměl. A tak pokaždé, když se na mě přišel podívat, jsem se od něj nehnul ani na krok. Kde byl on, byl jsem i já, a když mě opouštěl, vždycky se mi bortil svět. Štěkal jsem, skákal jsem na dvířka klece a kňučel jsem. Nechtěl jsem zůstávat sám, chtěl jsem jít s ním. 

Během té doby, co jsem byl ve svém novém "domově" kolem mě prošla spousta lidí. Když se zadařilo, některý z mých kamarádů odešel s někým z nich a už jsem ho pak nikdy neviděl. Všichni, co přicházeli, však vypadali, že by nás mohli milovat a že by nás rozhodně u cesty nenechali. Vždycky v noci, než jsem usnul, jsem se k tomu momentu vracel. Proč mě tam nechali? Proč mě nechtěli? Nebo proč si pro mě tehdy vůbec přijeli, když mě nakonec zahodili jako nějakou věc? Měl jsem v hlavě stovky otázek a všechny vedly k tomu, že jsem byl stále smutnější a smutnější.

Pak, jednoho dne, se stal zázrak. Zase za mnou přišel můj milovaný tatínek a já strávil krásné odpoledne na procházce s ním. Házel mi klacek, drbal mě za uchem, poplácával po zádech a já po dlouhé době cítil, že mě někdo skutečně miluje. Zase jsem měl pocit, že bych pro tohohle dvojnožce udělal cokoliv. 

Večer, když už jsme se zase vraceli "domů", vůbec se mi nechtělo. Věděl jsem, že náš společný den končí a já tu zase budu kdo ví jak dlouho sám. Tenhle den byl ale jiný. Nešel jsem zpátky do klece, jako obvykle po procházce a moje věci byly všechny sbaleny v tašce u auta. Nerozuměl jsem tomu. My někam jdeme? JÁ někam jdu? A s NÍM? 

Jakmile se na mě usmál a otevřel dveře u auta, můj život se v tu ránu naplnil nevídaným štěstím. Už jsem si myslel, že ho nikdy znovu nepoznám a že už nikdy nebudu mít nikoho tak strašně rád. Ale spletl jsem se. Seděl jsem na předním sedadle, jako jsem to dělával kdysi a koukal jsem šťastně z okna. Byla sice tma a skoro nic jsem neviděl, ale to nevadilo. Jel jsem domů. Jel jsem domů s člověkem, u kterého jsem cítil, že je to můj skutečný parťák a že on pro mě udělá cokoliv, stejně jako bych to já udělal pro něj. 

Následující roky mého života tak byly ty nejnádhernější, jaké jsem si mohl přát. Byly plné lásky, oboustranného pochopení a spousty dobrodružství, které jsme spolu podnikali. Byli jsme jako jeden. Oba ochotni pro toho druhého skočit klidně do řeky, kdyby to snad bylo potřeba. 

Celou tu dobu jsem navíc věděl, že nic nehraje. Že to, jak se ke mně chová, je pravé. Konečně jsem našel skutečný domov a přítele, pro kterého stálo za to tu být.


End file.
